Efecto Mariposa
by Luffy y Hevillan
Summary: Que pasaría si Dipper pudiera estar cerca de Gravity falls, si la paranormalidad que más extraña es, es la que más le agrada(Dipper x ?) ... quien sabe que puede ocurrir en un pueblo paranormal, los invito a descubrirlo. Futuramente OC
1. Chapter 1

**Mucho gusto, nosotros somos Luffy y yo Hevillan, somos nuevos asi que tal ves no lo hagamos muy bien pero, esperamos les agrade nuestro primer fanfiction, esperamos actualizar cada semana y si les agrada tanto y lo piden en comentarios muchos, pueda que adelantemos la actualización, y asi daré inicio, espero disfruten...**

 **Gravity Falls no nos pertenece, pertenece a Alex Hirsch y a Disney, lo que hacemos es sin fines de lucro**

 **Chapter 1: "Resultados"**

 **-** Ahhh! **(suspiro)(beso)** \- **fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció Dipper Pines antes de que la chica rubia lo volviera a besar apasionadamente.**

Escena **: dos jóvenes de unos 16 años, en el baño(de la escuela), con llave. Pacífica( con una piel blanca como la nieve y suave como la seda, cabello largo y rubio, su personalidad es posesiva, decidida y muy enérgica, pechos copa F y un trasero grande, firme, suave y bien formado) sobre Dipper ( chico castaño, con una personalidad variante a la situación, pero principalmente curioso, nervioso y tímido, mide 1.5 metros, con cierta musculatura algo notória , gracias al entrenamiento de su tío abuelo Stan y a su pasatiempo de resolver misterios paranormales) exactamente, Dipper sentía humedad sobre su pantalón, pero se sorprendió más por la mirada de Pacífica( su cara toda roja, con una respiración caliente) no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que significaba esa mirada, de repente Pacífica se va acercando a Dipper, estando cara a cara, Pacífica rápida y salvajemente besa a Dipper (beso fracés) este en un principio no sabe como actuar, pero en el momento del beso, su cuerpo actuó solo y correspondió el beso, sus manos se movieron y agarraron ese gran y volunminoso trasero que tenía sobre él, lo apretó con fuerza haciendo gemir a Pacífica, gemido ahogado por ese beso pasional que tenían, Dipper sintió como Pacífica empezaba a mover sus caderas contra su miembro aún estando sobre su pantalón el cual estaba completamente duro, Dipper entonces movió sus manos hasta esos suaves, jugosos y grandes melones, apretandolos suavemente, tocando con sus pulgares sus (ya duros) pezones y dado que estaban necesitando oxígeno y a ese movimiento repentino de Dipper, Pacífica en un gemido se hizo para atrás.**

 **Dipper:** **"** Algunos se preguntarán como es que llegamos a estar así, bien, eso ocurrió por una serie de acontecimientos comenzando por...

 **Bien hasta aquí por hoy, si les pareció corto perdón pero, como pueden ser largos tambien hay cortos, jajajajajajajaja**


	2. Chapter 2: Gravity High School

**Hola a todos, bueno hoy vamos con el capitulo 2, este ya es un poco mas largo y tanto Hevillan y yo le estamos poniendo ganas y esperamos que sea de su agrado** **, por cierto, como siempre de quererlo ustedes, subimos antes, solo diganlo en los comentarios, sin nada más que decir...**

 **Gravity falls no es propiedad de Luffy y Hevillan, sino de** **Alex Hirsch y Disney, lo que hacemos es sin fines de lucro...**

 **Chapter 2:** _ **Gravity High School**_

 **Dipper(16 años), Mabel(16 años) y unos de sus compañeros de clase iban en un autobús(anormalidad #67, bus dimensional, este transporte puede recorrer kilometros, siendo que solo pase poco tiempo) escolar, hacia el lugar más extraño de todos, Gravity Falls, gracias a un desafortunado e inexplicable evento, la escuela donde estudiaban fue quemada, días antes de comenzar el año escolar, algunos niños afirmaron ver a un extraño hombre saliendo de dicho lugar, pero las autoridades no dieron seguimiento a eso, el por qué de ir ahí, es que su tío Stan le recomendó a los padres de los gemelos Pines, una escuela que había abierto hace poco en Gravity Falls, dandoles transporte y seguridad de que volverían antes de las 6:00 p.m., los compañeros que los acompañaban oyeron la mencionada escuela de Mabel y decidieron ir.**

 **A pesar de ser de Gravity Falls, para llegar a ella se transitaba por un camino que no pasaba por el pueblo.**

 **Al llegar a "Gravity High School" fueron recibidos por una pelirroja conocida de los gemelos, aunque por su nueva apariencia no lo hicieron(Wendy de 19 años), y ella no le dio mucha importancia. Ella los acompaño hasta su nueva aula, en el camino les muestra las instalaciones, como casilleros, enfermería, gimnasio, etc. Al llegar suena la campana y todos toman un lugar.**

 **Wendy** **:** Bienvenidos estudiantes, esta es la recién inaugurada escuela "Gravity High School", yo seré su maestra, mi nombre es Wendy Corduroy **-** **dijo, con una actitud relajada.**

 **Lo último no lo oyeron los gemelos, aunque Dipper quería oír lo que decía la maestra, Mabel se lo evitó, estaba hablando acerca de cuanto quería volver a todos y eso hizo que Dipper divagara en sus pensamientos.**

 **Wendy:** Bien, pasaré lista, asi que al escuchar su nombre, digan presente y algunas cosas de ustedes.- **sacó una lista de su bolso.** **-** Cecilia Alfaro.

 **Cecilia:** Presente, me gustan los juegos de equipo, ayudar a los demás, mi debilidad son los chocobananos y mi deporte favorito es el salto de taburrete. **-** **fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a sentarse. Asi siguió hasta llegar a...**

 **Wendy:** Pacífica Northewets.(16 años)

 **Pacífica:** Presente, me gusta ir de compras y jugar golf **-** **dijo esto, de una forma desintersada.**

 **Dipper no estaba atento a lo que ocurría, seguía en sus pensamientos, asi que no oyó a Pacífica ni a sus predecesores presentarse**

 **Wendy:** Ok, **-** **asi fue... hasta llegar a...** **-** Mabel Pines **-** **una sonrisa se mostró en Wendy.**

 **Mabel:** Presente, me gustan los dulces, jugar, conocer nuevos amigos, pasar tiempo con los que ya tengo, los suéteres y los cerditos **.**

 **A Pacífica se le abrieron completamente los ojos, sabiendo que si Mabel estaba aquí Dipper...**

 **Wendy:** Bien, ahora, Dipper Pines.

 **Con eso se le aclaró la duda a Pacífica, mirando hacia atrás, esperando ver a ese castaño que tanto quería, no notando que al decir eso Wendy se sonrojónotoriamente, sino tuviera un cabello que lo disimuló. Haciendo tambien que Dipper dejara de divagar en sus pensamientos.**

 **Dipper: ¿** eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Wendy:** Estar distraido en clases es un mal modo de comenzar el año, pero, te tienes que presentar, di presente y algo de ti.

 **Dipper:** Presente, me gustan los misterios, pasar tiempo con mis amigos y jugar c3(calabozos, calabozos y más calabozos). **-** **Dijo en un tono tímido, pero emocionado.**

 **Pacífica:** ¡Maestra!

 **Wendy:** ¿Qué pasa?

 **Pacífica:** Puedo decir algo más(referente a su presentación). **-** **A pesar de su entusiasmo inicial, se puso un poco nerviosa, al pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo...**

 **Wendy:** Claro.

 **Dipper esta vez si oyo quien hablaba y se sorprendió mucho.**

 **Pacífica:** Además de golf, me gusta mirar las estrellas, mi constelación favorita es la "osa mayor" y me gustaría tener el cabello castaño ya que me gustan los castaños(terminando le guiño un ojo a Dipper, quien solo trato de ocultar su rubor).

 **Hubo un profundo silencio despiés de eso, pero interrumpido por...**

 **Wendy:** Jajajajaja, bien, continuemos, Rafael Rodrígez.

 **Así toda la clase se fue presentando. Dando por terminada la primera hora**

 **Wendy:** Bien, los dejo con la clase del Sr. Fiddleford McGucket.

 **La segunda hora y el primer recreo pasaron, en la tercera hora era de física. La cual impartía Wendy.**

 **Wendy:** Bien comencemos, ¡vayan a cambiarse! **-** **Dijo en un tono autoritario.**

 **Pasaron unos minutos y volvieron de los vestidores, formandose en fila( ropa, short azul, con una camisa blanca )**

 **Wendy:** Ok, voy a tener que enviar a dos de ustedes al almacén, para traer cosas que utilizaremos.

 **Pacífica hacia caso omiso a lo que decía la maestra, solo miraba a Dipper, el cual intentaba evitar cruzar miradas con ella,(seguía avergonzado por lo ocurrido en el salón).**

 **Wendy:** Vamos a rifar a quienes iran.

 **Después de, en su mano colocar papelitos con los nombres de sus estudiantes y revolverlos, sacó dos...**

 **Wendy:** Los que irán son(nerviosa) Pacífica y... **-** **empezaba a sudar frío** **-** Dipper Pines.

 **Dicho esto, ambos chicos fueron por las cosas( Wendy les dio una lista de lo que debían traer).**

 **Almacén.**

 **Al llegar, abren la puerta, Dipper entra primero, le sigue Pacífica quien al entrar, cierra de golpe la puerta, a lo que Dipper se sorprende, pero al girar solo ve a Pacífica(con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero rápida) .**

 **Pacífica:** Ups... diculpa, la jale demasiado rápido(haciendo que Dipper solo asintiera).

 **Dipper vio donde estaban las cosas de la lista, asi que se dispuso a alcanzar las colchonetas que estaban sobre una alta y ancha repisa. En sus movimientos por alcanzarla rozó su miembro a algo, por lo que, decidió ver que era, para encontrarse con que su compañera estaba inclinada y su trasero rosaba con el miembro del castaño.**

 **Dipper:** ¡Pa-¡Pa-¡Pacífica! **-** **el castaño volvió a ponerse rojo, diciendo eso con un tono avergonzado y alarmado.**

 **Pacífica:** ¿Qué? **-** **en un tono tierno e "inocente".**

 **Dipper:** ¿Q-Qué haces? ¿Por que estas así? **-** **avergonzandose aún más.**

 **Pacífica:** ¿Que parece? Búsco las cosas de la lista. **-** **Acto seguido le mostró lo encontrado por ella.**

 **Dipper:** Pe-Pero, ¿no te-te has fijado en la posición en que estamos?

 **Pacífica: ¿** Eh? No se a que te refieres, pero debes apurarte, nos están esperando, ¿recuerdas? **-** **dicho y hecho Pacífica siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.**

 **Pacífica obviamete era conciente de lo que hacia pero, le gustaba ver a Dipper así de nervioso, asi que se hizo la desentendida. Dipper no tuvo más remedio que seguir con su labor, mientras bajaba los colchones los roces con ese gran y suave trasero era inevitable, despues de varios forzajeos con los colchones, roces con ese trasero suave y una lucha para que su hombría no se parara, Dipper logró bajar los colchones, cuidando no lastimar a su acompañante que estaba debajo. Después fue por el saco de balones que estaba en el fondo de el almacén, pero por más que jalaba no lograba sacarlo, estaba atorado, no podiendo sacarlo, planeaba otra estrategia pero, (boing)(boing) sintió como unos bultos se aferraron a su espalda, sabiendo quien era, su respuesta fue...**

 **Dipper:** Ahh, ¿P-Pacífica, q-q-que haces? **-** **volviendo a tener esa lucha con su parte inferior y teniendo otra vez el rostro rojo como tomate.**

 **Pacífica:** (Agarra las manos del joven y se dispone a jalar) No es obvio, te... (suspiro) ayudo(respiración, en el cuello de Dipper) hey, tú tambien pon de tu parte.

 **Volviendo a lo que estaba, Dipper tambien ayuda a jalar aún con lo incómodo que se siente. Después de un tiempo el saco cede y sale con una gran rapidez, haciendo tropezar a los chicos. Al abrir los ojos Dipper se da cuenta que está sobre Pacífica, su pierna derecha casi tocando la intimidad de la chica, sus manos sobre el pecho tan suave de ella y su rostro a milimetros del de ella, antes de siquiera pronunciar algo, Pacífica lo besa con intensidad y pasión, el timidamente le responde, el beso duro 30 segundos, pero antes de seguir a algo más intimo, Pacífica lo empuja, no tanto como para lastimarlo, pero si para apartarlo. Ya de pie...**

 **Pacífica:** Perdón por eso, pero nos están esperando. **-** **Ocultando su rostro con su cabello.**

 **Dipper:** Descuida, yo debo disculparme, no debi... **-** **Otra vez fue i terrumpido con otro beso.**

 **Pacífica:** Ji ji ji, nunca dije que no me gustara, pero, seria molesto el que nos interrumpieran, **-** **agarro ciertas cosas de la lista y se dirigió a la puerta** **-** si quieres continuar, te veo aquí al terminar las clases.

 **Dipper:** ¿Qué?, **-** **Pacífica se va,dejandolo solo** **-** ¿ Qué acaba de ocurrir?

 **Hola, aqui Hevillan, gracias por leerlo, nos esforzamos mucho en hacerlo y, para los que se pregunten,si el siguiente cap es lemon. Pues, hasta aquí por hoy, si les gustó ó tienen sugerencias, escribanlas en los comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dipcífica

**Hola, otra vez, aqui Hevillan, pues en primer lugar perdón, actualizamos cada semana pero, ayer fue mi graduación y la de Luffy, así que por graduarnos, nuestra familias nos hicieron, tipo un paseo, pero diferentes, aún asi, ninguno pudo publicarlo, en fin ahora sin tanta cosa, el cap, nos esforzamos en hacerlo y espero les agrade...**

 **Gravity Falls es propiedad de** **Alex Hirsch y a Disney, lo que hacemos es sin fines de lucro y sin nada más que mencionar...**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Dipper:** ¿Qué(pausa) acaba de ocurrir? **-** **con una expresión de "WTF" en el rostro.**

 **Pero, aún asi, agarró las cosas(que no se había llevado Pacífica) , y salió del almacén, dejándolo cerrado de paso, en su camino de vuelta al gimnasio iba preguntandose "** _ **¿que voy a hacer?, ¿en serio acaba de besarme Pacífica?, ¿por qué lo hizo?, ¿estará**_ **bromeando? "** **... si, en un caso como este, él solo podía hacer preguntas tontas. Pero, entre estas y otras preguntas que se hacia, solo una predominaba:** _ **"¿iré?**_

 **Gimnasio**

 **Wendy:** Dipper **-** **sacando a el castaño de su transe mental** **-** Hey, te tardaste más que Pacífica, ya iba a tener que ir por ti. **-** **a pesar de salir de su transe, su semblante no cambiaba, dado eso Wendy solo agarro las cosas traidas por el chico y luego solo lo miró irse.**

 **Wendy:** Ok, comencemos la clase, empezaremos por calentar.

 **Dicho esto desplegaron las colchonetas, hicieron una fila(de chicos y una de chicas) y comenzaron los calentamientos.**

 **En todo ese tiempo Dipper seguía aislado en sus pensamientos, lo miraban con cierta preocupación, Mabel y Wendy, Pacífica era más disimulada pero tambien lo miraba, con otro sentimiento y finalidad, claro esta.**

 **Wendy:** Ahora que hemos calentado, juguemos, ¡QUEMADOS!

 **En este punto, Dipper estuvo un poco menos distraido, tanto como para ver venir los balones de los jugadores enemigos y esquivarlos, pero no como para darle a la mayoría, aun asi, logró que ganara su equipo, ya que aunque tardo unos 12 intentos el atinarle a cada jugador enemigo, pero lo logró. Toda la hora paso volando por él. Al terminar el partido, el timbre sonó. Toda una clase, él además de absorto a todo lo que lo rodea estuvo evitando mirar a Pacífica.**

 **Wendy:** Eso es todo por hoy, vayan a cambiarse.

 **Como dijo Wendy, todos se fueron a los vestidores. Casi todos habían ido al salón de clases a tener su siquiente clase, a excepción de Pacífica, quien ya vestida estaba en el gimnasio con Wendy.**

 **Wendy:** (voz molesta) Sueltalo ya, Northwets, ¿que ocurrió?, ¿por qué Dipper estaba asi?

 **Pacífica:** (risita) ¿quien sabe?, tal ves se topó con algo sobrenatural y piensa _¿que es?_

 **Wendy:** Te lo advierto Northewets, no vayas a burlarte de Dipper, que no te permitiré que lo lastimes.

 **Pacífica:** Ja ja ja, no me hagas reir Corduroy, yo sería quien debe advertirte, no te metas en mis asuntos.

 **Dicho esto, Pacífica se fue del gimnasio dejando sola a Wendy, pero Pacífica no estaba mejor que Wendy, dado el trato que Dipper le dio toda la clase ella es la que más preocupada estaba, en su mente solo podía preguntarse:** _ **"¿fui demasiado rápidá?, ¿debi aguardar más tiempo?, ¿pensará que es un juego?, ¿irá?...**_ **y, con el modo en que estuvo actuando con ella durante la clase, su peor pensamiento y el que más prevalecía era:** _ **se siente incómodo, ¿por que ya le gusta alguien más?"**_ **Este, además de ser persistente era un pensamiento que hacia que su corazón se acelerara, el pensar eso era lo segndo más torturante para ella, despues de todo, lo primero sería, que así fuera.**

 **Al llegar al salón se gano la mirada de todos sus compañeros, era la última en llegar, asi que no hay por que extrañarse, claro de casi todos, ya que Dipper estaba más centrado en leer un libro, o eso quería aparentar, aun asi llegó antes que el maestro, quien momentos después que ella se sentara, llegó.**

 **¿?:** Buenos días estudiantes, yo seré su maestra de español. Mi nombre es Silvia Gremory. Comencemos.

 **Diferente clase, pero mismo modo, tanto Dipper seguía en su mundo, como Mabel y Pacífica mirandolo, Wendy tambien, pues pasaba de vez en cuando por el salón.**

 **La hora terminó y era el segundo recreo, Dipper al solo tocar, salió del salón con dirección incierta, lo hizo solo porque sabía que sino Wendy y Mabel se le acercarían para preguntarle que ocurre y no quería eso.**

 **Y era así, Mabel lo iba a interrogar para descubrir que le ocurría, pero al voltear, ya no estaba, aun asi, Mabel fue a buscarlo, no se iba a quedar de manos cruzadas mientras a su hermano le pasaba algo. Se levantó de su pupitre y a paso veloz se encaminó en su busqueda de Dipper.**

 **Mientras tanto con Dipper.**

 **Seguía caminando sin rumbo, pensando en el asunto de Pacífica, al pensar en lo sucedido sus mejillas se ruborizaban, de andar por aquí y allá llegó hasta donde no había nadie, un lugar solitario, de no ser por cierta chica que estaba bajo un árbol, recostada sobre la hierba, leyendo un libro de medicina, esa chica, era Candi Chiu.**

 **Ella al notar que alguien estaba allí, levantó su mirada y vió a la persona que tenía en frente, solo para quedarse mirando a Dipper quien al no reconocerla solo se mostró incomodo.**

 **Dipper:** Lo siento, no queria interrumpir tu lectura.

 **Candy:** Descuida, me agrada más lo que estoy viendo ahora.

 **Dipper:** ¿Eh? **-** **no sabiendo por que dijo eso, logró que Dipper se pusiera nervioso.**

 **Candy:** Ohhhhh, **-** **dandose cuenta de lo que sucedía, se levantó y de una forma coqueta dijo** **-** que malo eres, no nos vemos en un tiempo y te olvidas de mi, (solloza, actuado) ¿que cruel?

 **Dipper:** Espera, **-** **Candy se puso sus lentes y con ello hizo que Dipper familiarizara a quien tenia de frente** **-** t-tú eres, ¿Candy?

 **De pronto** **Dipper fue rodeado por los brazos de Candy.**

 **Candy:** Vaya, hasta que me recordaste, Diii-pper. **-** **Acercandose cada vez más a él.**

 **Dipper:** E-e-espera, ¡por favor!

 **Candy:** Ohhu, perdón **-** **lo soltó y se distanció un poco** **-** no sabía, no era mi intención.

 **Dipper:** ¿A que te refieres?

 **Candy:** No sabía que... ya tenias novia.

 **En ese momento Dipper se puso rojo como tomate con esas palabras.**

 **Dipper:** N-n-no tengo. Solo que estoy en un dilema y, no se que hacer.

 **Candy:** Ah, pues, si necesitas ayuda, puedes contar conmigo.

 **Dipper:** Gracias, en realidad,... no se como decirlo.

 **Con dos dedos toca los labios de Dipper y...**

 **Candy:** Shhhhhh, no tienes que decirme los detalles, solo dime, ¿que te preocupa?

 **Dipper:** ¿Que no sepa que hacer?¿como responder?

 **Candy:** Je, comico, el chico que peleó contra la entidad más fuerte que he visto, que no titubió en ningún momento, ¿tiene miedo?, sabes, no te preocupes, siempre encruentras un modo para salir adelante, sabrás que hacer.

 **Dipp** **er:** Gracias **-** **ruborizado** **-** me has animado.

 **Candy:** De nada, no me gusta verte triste, me hace deprimirme, pero,(tono juguetón) el coste de la consulta es alto.

 **Dipper:** (Siguiendole el juego) Ah si, ¿cuanto será, entonces?

 **Candy:** Pues...

 **Al instante, Candy besó a Dipper, comenzó tímidamente de parte de ambos, Candy sentía como mariposas le llenaban el estomago, Dipper en cambio solo se sorprendió y no supo como responder, pero su cuerpo actuó como poseido, de pronto profundizó más, llevando su lengua a explorar el nuevo continente que son, los labios, la boca y pues Candy. Con sus manos tocó su lindo trasero, ella sentía como se derretía en su boca y con sus manos, pero lentamente ella correspondió su beso y caricias. Sin embargo, antes de seguir, tocó el timbre y ambos tuvieron que detenerse e ir a sus salones correspondientes.**

 **Dipper:** Gracias.

 **Candy:** Espero verte de vuelta, pronto.

 **Dipper:** Claro.

 **Asi, llegó la quinta y última hora, pero piensen que ocurrió como en las anteriores, solo que hoy Mabel, Wendy y Pacífica estaban algo molestas y curiosas de donde estuvo Dipper en el recreo. Pero al final de la clase, Pacífica salió rápido, Mabel iba a preguntarle a Dipper sobre el por que estaba asi, pero...**

 **Dipper:** Te veo después, debo ir a un lugar.

 **Mabel:** ¿ Qué?

 **Dipper:** Confía en mi, debo ir a un lugar pero, te lo explico luego.

 **Mabel:** ahssssss, tienes que explicarmelo y, harás algo que te diré después.

 **Dipper:** Gracias.

 **Acto seguido se fue, en el camino vio a Wendy y a Candy, pero no les hizo caso, fue directo al almacén.**

 **Almacén.**

 **Al llegar cerró con fuerza detrás de él la puerta, vió a Pacífica de pie cerca de él, solo se quedó ahi, inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, Pacífica solo se le quedo viendo, pero de pronto se acercó a él.**

 **Pacífica:** Veo que decidiste venir **-** **ocultando lo aliviada que se sentía** **-** entonces, ¿quieres continuar donde nos quedamos?

 **Dipper:** Espera, antes quiero preguntarte, ¿por qué lo haces?

 **Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Pacífica, quien solo respondió...**

 **Pacífica:** (sonrojada, mirando al suelo evitando ver a Dipper) ¿P-p-por que preguntas eso?

 **Dipper:** Es que, de todos los chicos que puedes elegir, ¿por que yo soy a quien q-quieres?

 **Pacífica:** (sentía como su rubor crecía, ante lo dicho por Dipper y una palabra resonaba en su mente "quieres") Eres muy engreido si crees que te quiero **-** **y ya erguida cruzó los brazos y miró para otro lado en señal de molestia y aunque dijo eso, por dentro sabía que no podía negarlo, amaba a Dipper Pines, pero quería ver su respuesta a lo que dijo.**

 **Dipper:** Ohhhh, pues, de ser así, perdón, no tengo nada que hacer aqui, adios.

 **Pacífica aun mirando a otro lado, oyó como Dipper se dirigía a la puerta, pero, al mirar al frente para evitarlo, fue recibida por él, quien le dio un beso cariñoso, pasional, especial, ella no podía describir esa sensación, solo con una palabra, amor, y Dipper, sabía que lo que le dijo fue como una broma cruel, asi que ese beso era su venganza, y aun asi, el besar esos suaves labios y el saborear y oler esa esencia de Pacífica, lo hacia volver loco, tanto que esta vez por desición propia y a voluntad, comenzó a acercar su cuerpo al de ella en un abrazo, ella lo correspondió, tanto en el beso, como en el abrazo, sus lenguas peleaban por tener el control y llegar al inició del otro, las manos de ambos iban instintivamente a donde debían, siendo así que Dipper desplazó suave y tiernamente sus manos desde los hombros, pasando por su espalda, cadera, hasta llegar a ese jugoso y gran trasero que era su objetivo, al llegar lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que Pacífica tuviera uno de muchos futuros gemidos, pero que fue ahogado en el beso que prpetuaban y Pacífica con sus manos tambien llegó hasta su objetivo, siendo que con sus manos frotó sobre los pantalones del castaño el miembro duro y erguido de este. A los 45 segundos finalizó su beso, puesto que requerian del molesto oxígeno por el cual se detuvieron, de pronto Dipper posó sobre unos colchones a Pacífica, estando él sobre ella, y volvieron a besarse, no le duro mucho esta postura, ya que Pacífica en un movimiento inesperado invirtió las posiciones, siendo que ella estuviera sobre él, cesó su beso y ...**

 **Dipper:** ¿Qué ocurre?¿Por que te detienes?

 **Pacífica:** Jijiji, no te preocupes, solo quiero intentar algo, **-** **tocó el miembro de Dipper aun sobre la ropa** **-** creo que alguien quiere salir, quiero jugar con él.

 **Acto seguido, Pacífica le quitó la ropa a Dipper, lentamente iba admirando el cuerpo de su amado, pero, sobre todo, fue hacia una parte específica, tomó el pene erecto de Dipper y se lo metió en la boca, lamiendolo, el pene de Dipper salía y entraba de la boca de Pacífica, para Dipper era una experiencia indescriptible y placentera, era tan estimulante los suaves labios, su boca, su pervertida lengua, que Dipper se corrió dentro de la boca de Pacífica, a lo que Pacífica respondió tragandose completa su corrida.**

 **Pacífica:** Yomi, delicioso, ¿espero que puedas seguir?

 **Dipper:** Claro que si. Pero, no es justo que solo yo este asi(se sonrojo al decir eso)

 **Pacífica:** Ohhu, cierto, entonces...

 **Dipper:** Yo lo haré.

 **Dipper fue lentamente quitandole la ropa a Pacífica, comenzando por su chaqueta, su camiseta, al llegar a su sostén acarició sus pechos aun sobre el sostén, para luego desprenderselo por completo, acarició su pecho izquierdo con su pulgar y el derecho era succionado por la boca de Dipper, siendo que despues hiciera lo mismo con el otro pezón, con su boca fue descendiendo, lamiendo y besando todo en lo que se referia al cuerpo de Pacífica que encontrase en su camino, hasta llegar a sus jeans que, despues de desprenderlos y quitarselos, lamió sobre sus bragas, la intimidad de Pacífica, ganandose otro gemido de parte de ella. Por fin, le quitó las bragas, dejando al descubierto su vagina, húmeda, con su clítoris erecto, una vista que lo deleitó y endureció otra vez, sin tanto que pensar, jugueteó con su clitorís, dando seguimiento a meter su lengua en la vagina de Pacífica, quien solo gemía por tales movimientos del castaño, tanto fue su exitación que tuvo su primer orgasmo en ese momento justo, aun asi...**

 **Pacífica:** (embriagada de lujuria, con un calor que se hacia notar) Ya no aguanto más, DIPPER, penetrame, por favor.

 **Dipper:** (suspiro) Pacífica, ¿estas segura?

 **Pacífica:** Ya deja de pensar que es un juego, te amo, quiero hacer esto, quiero que metas tu gran pedazo de carne en mi coñito, quiero que me llenes por completo con tu deliciosa leche.

 **Acabó de de decir eso Pacífica, y Dipper ya estaba sobre ella, su pene erecto en la entrada de su vagina, comenzó lento, metió toda su polla, vió como Pacífica dejaba caer unas lágrimas, pero que le dedicaba una calida sonrisa(Pacífica se derretí al sentía como el pene de Dipper llenaba su estrecha vagina, el placer de tenerlo dentro era mayor al dolor que sentía), al ratito comenzó a lanzar embestidas lentas, que con el paso del tiempo cobraban más intensidad, cambiaron de posición, estando Pacífica en cuatro, asi, Dipper volvió a embestirla con su pene, Pacífica tambien movía sus caderas, ambos gemían, Dipper estaba a punto de acabar, pero antes de sacar su pene, Pacífica cambia de posición estando ella sobre él, no dejandolo acabar en otra parte que no sea la vagina de ella.**

 **Dipper:** P-P-Pacífica, ah, estoy a, ahh, punto de acabar.

 **Pacífica:** Lo sé, ahhh ahhhh, yo tambien, acaba adentro, lo quiero todo adentro.

 **Dicho y hecho, Dipper acabo dentro de ella, callendo sobre él.**

 **Ok, quería agradecer el apoyo que ha tenido el fanfic tanto yo(Luffy) y Hevillan le estamos poniendo ganas esperó que haya sido de su agrado y daremos una votación si quieren harem o dipcifica gracias y hasta la proxima.**


End file.
